The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cylinder arm machine and more particularly a cylindrical arm extension which allows materials to be easily bonded into cylindrical shapes by using ultrasonics.
Ultrasonics have been used in the production of synthetic materials for a number of years. The advantages in using ultrasonics are that ultrasonics require no consumables, make no holes and can operate at speeds significantly higher than those possible on sewing machines. Materials may be 100 percent synthetic or blends may be used with up to 40 percent of natural fibers. Non-woven, woven, stretch woven or knit thermoplastic materials can be bonded and slit by use of ultrasonics.
The ultrasonic assembly typically contains the following elements: a power supply, a converter, a booster, a horn and an anvil. Ultrasonic vibration is transmitted from the horn to the material, developing frictional heat where they touch. This momentary heat fuses the edges of the fabric. If a cutting edge is used on the anvil, the fabric is cut through and the edge is sealed at the same time.
One object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic cylindrical arm machine more suitable for bonding of materials in cylindrical shapes. Ultrasonics are commonly used to make seams and hems in disposal medical products. These include garments, drapes, wipes, face masks, etc. Pattern wheels can be changed to simulate a single, double or triple row of stitches. Extra sealing and a neater appearance results when an edge cutter is used on the same pattern wheel to trim the edge as it is stitched.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic cylinder arm machine that can easily make double-felled seams for tubular shaped fabrics such as shirt sleeves and pant legs. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.